


Blue Would be the Color (If I Had Heart)

by ShadowRese



Series: 52 Persona Stories in 52 Weeks [4]
Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowRese/pseuds/ShadowRese
Summary: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks: Week 4, Three SiblingsThe Velvet Room, three guests, three attendants, and the choices they make.





	

He is the youngest of the three, and the only male, and in many ways more innocent than a freshly fallen sakura blossom. There are only two things in his life that Theo is sure of; one is that his duty as Velvet Room attendant is sacred, and the other is that he loves Minako Arisato with all his being. Everything about her is new and exciting, and she makes him feel alive in ways he never knew he'd been missing. 

When he's with her, his heart beats faster, and his cheeks, usually so pale and cold, flush as the warmth spreads across his body. His eyes, bright and golden, tend to shine more brilliantly when he's near her. Theo isn't sure why, but he cares what she thinks of him, and he finds himself saying the most foolish of things when they're together, trying and failing to impress her with his wordly knowledge.

And the day he kisses her, Theo knows nothing else will ever compare. At least until she takes him to her bed, and he joins his body with hers, and if this is a sinful deed, then let him be damned for all eternity. He cries when it's over, and Minako kisses his tears away, holds him and whispers that she loves him, that she'll always love him. Theo will always love her, too, but his first duty is to the Velvet Room. Holding her hand one last time as they stand face to face is bittersweet, but it's for the best. This is the moment he’ll remember best when she's gone, and he'll wonder if he made the right choice after all.

\----------

Middle sibling, second girl, not even the distinction of being the first male, and really, isn't that just her luck? Always the rebellious one, Elizabeth can't help challenging her master at every turn. Sometimes though, she catches Igor looking at her with something like pride, and she knows all is well. 

It's possible she's been assistant to other guests of the Velvet Room in the past, but if so, she can't remember them. It frustrates her, until she meets Minato. After a few months by his side, she's certain this must be her first assignment. Either that or her previous charges were utterly unremarkable. Now that she knows him, she can't ever imagine forgetting a boy like this.

Minato Arisato is smart, and he takes everything in stride, from the increasingly ridiculous requests she makes of him, to her quirks and missteps in his world. Everyone else thinks he just doesn't care about anything, but when she looks at him, his eyes betray a hint of amusement and Elizabeth knows there's so much more to this boy than he would have her believe. The day she realizes she loves him is the day she knows her heart will never belong to the Velvet Room again, but always to him. And then he takes her up to his room, and makes her body his as well, and Elizabeth's fate is sealed. 

It's later, much later that she finally works up the courage to leave the Velvet Room. Minato’s not dead, Elizabeth would know it if he was, as sure as she knows her own name. No, he’s just trapped somewhere, and he’s waiting for her to come along and free him, just as he liberated her. Her sister looks at her with disappointment in her eyes, and her brother with regret in his. She almost tells Theo it doesn't have to be too late for him either, but it wouldn't do any good. He's not like her; he'll never leave this place. Her master is the hardest of all to say goodbye to, so in the end, she doesn't say farewell at all, simply walking away without a backward glance. Minato’s out there somewhere, and Elizabeth will not rest until she finds him.

\-----------

As the oldest, Margaret always feels the weight of responsibility much more heavily on her shoulders. The pressure to do everything right, to not become emotionally attached - it's a weight she's more than willing to bear. She takes pride in what she does, knows her work is important in ways her younger brother and sister have yet to understand. Besides, being in charge and on top of it all comes naturally to her. Margaret never has to seek her master’s approval because she already has it, along with his unconditional trust and confidence. 

Still, in all her seriousness, it's also important to have a little fun every now and again, or else she'd be a very dull girl indeed. So when she does things like pick Marie’s poems from her bag, or ask Souji to fuse a particularly troublesome persona, it's all to keep life from becoming stale and predictable. Mischief is a surprisingly effective stress reliever, she's found. So is flirtation, if she's honest with herself.

And flirting with Souji makes Margaret feel giddy and young again, helps her to do her job more effectively. She doesn't take any of it too seriously, and she certainly never develops anything like love for the boy, but affection and admiration, yes. Souji is much too young for a woman of Margaret's tastes. For all his good looks, and charming demeanor, he is still just a teenage boy, still naive and inexperienced. Perhaps in another twenty years, when the boy becomes a man, and the family resemblance to Dojima Ryotaro is more pronounced she could fall, but for now, he's only a guest of the Velvet Room, and she won't fail him.

In the end though, when she kisses him goodbye in the street, she understands both her brother and her sister at the same time… feels the pull of Souji’s world, along with the feeling of home in the Velvet Room. Margaret doesn't doubt her decision ever, and after Izanami-no-okami is defeated, she feels vindicated. Souji’s victory is almost as much hers as it is his, after all. And she knows it's not the last time she'll see her charge, even if he doesn't. Until then she'll wait, and maybe, everyone once in awhile, wonder what that handsome Dojima-san is up to. 

\---------- 

Father, Master, does it really matter what they think of him as? Not to Igor, because to him they are all his children, and that is that. Each one more different than the last, and each one special to him. Theo, Elizabeth, Margaret… Igor doesn't remember when or how they came to be a part of the Velvet Room, of his existence, they simply are. He looks to his two youngest, Justine with her calm, sweet face, and Caroline of the ill-temper, and he knows that whatever else is to come, these two will have some large shoes to fill. Overly large, bloodshot eyes flashing dangerously, the Master looks forward to it.


End file.
